Nowadays, in electronic devices such as information terminals provided with a wireless function, an antenna for transmitting and receiving a radio wave is formed on a printed substrate.
NPL 1 discloses a technique, in which a split ring resonator having a substantially C-shape by cutting a part of an annular conductive member is used as such an antenna.
A split ring resonator functioning as an antenna (hereinafter, also called as an “SR resonator”) is compact. It is possible to manufacture the split ring resonator by forming a pattern functioning as a resonator on a multilayer printed substrate, for instance. Therefore, it is easy to manufacture a split ring resonator antenna, and the manufacturing cost of the split ring resonator antenna is inexpensive.
Further, PTL 1 discloses a technique for implementing a micro strip antenna which receives multiple frequencies proximate to each other with a compact size and simplified structure.